


Dance of Seven Veils

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slice of Life, Teasing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Blackwall asks Dorian about a certain dance he mentioned while at the Winter Palace.





	Dance of Seven Veils

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

"Scarves?"

"Yes."

"Only silk?"

Dorian gasped, pushing himself up to face Blackwall. The Warden didn't meet his gaze, continuing to work on the wood.

"Tease," Dorian laughed, settling back onto the blanket. He wasn't about to question where it had come from, draped over the straw he found himself on during his late night visits, sitting and talking until Dorian fell into a drunken sleep.

He was sober now, but the soft look on Blackwall's face was worth it.

"Silk is traditional," Dorian continued, grinning at Blackwall, "I've never been traditional."

Blackwall's ears turned the most delicious shade of pink.


End file.
